Back To December
by Thepurplemonkey131
Summary: "Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime" she takes this opportunity to chase her dreams, but will she regret her decision? She hurts Freddie and she finds the best way to apologize to him- through a song. I suck at summaries so pls. just read. :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Enjoy this new story I wrote in the middle of the night when there is nothing better to do.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Taylor Swift's amazing songs

"and we're clear! Great show guys!" Freddie said while giving Carly and me high fives and knuckle touches.

"Yeah I know my favorite part was when Carly dropped the glass of Iced Tea all over baby Spencer." I said while laughing.

"I know that part was priceless. We didn't even rehearse that." Freddie said

"You guys, please help me with Spencer. He has a big bump on his head and it's all my fault. Please behave while I go check up on him and Sam, can you spend the night so we can take care of Spencer?" Carly pleaded.

I groaned "Why don't you ask the dork? I'm sure he'd love to help." I said while looking at Freddie.

"Wha- Sam, come on, I thought we were gonna go see 'Breaking Dawn'?" Freddie whined.

"Freddie, come on, baby, please help Carly take care of Spencer. I'll help too, if that will make 'wittle Fweddie Bear' happy" I said. Whoa! I just offered to help someone. Oh my gosh! I'm turning into a goody-goody.

"Okay, Sam ,but tomorrow, we are gonna go see that movie. Deal?" Freddie said

"Okay."

"Yay! I'll go prepare some snacks and movies for us to watch and you both can go home to get your stuff and come back. Okay?" Carly said.

"Freddie, will you walk me home?" I asked Freddie.

"Yeah sure. Later Carls" Freddie said as we walked out the door.

"Yeah Later" Carly replied.

"Hey, Freddie I have something I want to tell you."

"Well, let's hear it." He replied while smiling sweetly at me while giving me a red rose. How cheesy.

"I got a call this morning from Big Machine Records and they want me to sign a record label. I signed the contract this morning." I told him.

"Wait, Big Machine Records? Isn't that where Taylor Swift records her songs?" he asked me.

"Yeah, they said I could be the next 'Country-Pop Princess'"

"Oh my gosh that's great Sam!"

" Yeah but I have to move to LA so I can't be on iCarly"

"What? You can't move, Sam. We'll miss you and we can't do iCarly without you."

"I know, Freddie, but please understand that opportunities like this come once in a lifetime and I won't let this opportunity slip away." I told him " I'll miss you guys, to but, Freddie, this is my dream and I promise I will come back. After 2 year or more and if I ever have a concert tour, I will always pick Seattle so I will see you and Carly and do another iCarly with me."

"That's very selfish of you, Sam. I thought you cared about iCarly enough not to leave but I guess I was wrong and if you want to leave so bad then go. See if I care!" Freddie shouted at me. Okay, that hurts.

"Okay, Freddie if you want me to leave, I'll leave. You think it's too selfish of me to chase my dreams? What about you, huh? Telling your girlfriend to give up her dream isn't selfish? Grow up, Benson! And just so you know, we're over!" I shouted and threw the rose he gave me at his face and walked away.

I heard him call my name and say 'I'm sorry' but I didn't look back. I was too stubborn to look back and I didn't want Freddie to see me cry. I ran all the way to my house, up my bedroom, slammed the door, and jumped on my bed face first. I was crying and regretting the words I said. It will be hard to say goodbye to Carly tomorrow.

I am now on a plane. It was hard saying goodbye to Carly and Spencer. They were the only family I have left. My mom died in a car accident last month. I am so excited about going to LA but I am also a nit sad that I have to leave Carly and Spencer and, most importantly, Freddie. I love him and I didn't want this to happen to us but everything happens for a reason, right? I wrote a song about my relationship with Freddie and it's called 'Me with You'. I want that song to be my first single since it's about Freddie and me and it reminds me of all the good times we had all the fights we went through, our first kiss, our first date with Carly, Carly and me as bestfriends the three of us promising never to leave one person behind, everything. I didn't notice the tear that slipped down my cheek while I was thinking about the three of us. The iCarly Trio is no longer a 'Trio'. The blonde-headed demon is gone. Since I got Business Class seat, I don't have anyone seating beside me and it was dark so no one can see me crying.

'Come on Sam, don't cry. You're a Puckett and Pucketts don't cry!'

'Get a hold of yourself, Puckett!'

Those things are what my mind's saying.

I listened to my mind and wiped the tears on my face.

To chase the bad memories away, I thought about how cool and awesome LA would be. I thought about the songs I would write and record and maybe even a duet with Taylor Swift or Carrie Underwood or Brad Paisley or other country singers or bands.

The title of my first album would 'The Story of My Life' and I would write songs about iCarly, Carly and Freddie, Seattle, Spencer, My Mom, My Sister and maybe even Gibby. I would write songs about my relationship with Freddie, how it ended, how sweet and caring Freddie is, and everything about him.

I would write songs about my friendship with Carly, how we ankle swore not to tell anyone everytime we tell each other secrets, our sleepovers, the movies we watched, how late we used to stay up every summer and weekends during the school year, and everything about us. I would write songs about Spencer, his crazy sculptures, his childish mind, how he had been there for me and Carly and Freddie, the joy he brought to our lives and how he accepted me and took care of me like I was his own sister. Spencer is like my brother and I would miss him, Carly, and Freddie so much.

I would write about my sister and how she succeeds at everything, how smart she is, how pretty she looks. I would write about my Mom, how she tried to be a better mother to me and Melanie, her death, and how she would come to my room in the middle of the night when she thinks I'm already asleep and she'll whisper a faint 'I love you, sweetie' and 'I'll try to be a better mom' and how she runs her hands through my hair while saying those things and the tears she cried when my dad died.

I'm thinking about them again but this time, instead of tears of sadness coming from my eyes, tears of joy are slowly making their way down my cheek and past through my smiling lips. I'm smiling because of the happy memories we shared. I will do this for my mom because I know she tried hard to be a better mom and it kinda worked. Before she died, I wore better clothes to school, I, no longer eat foods people throw in trash cans (like Freddie's very flat sandwich) and I seem a lot healthier than before. I will do this for iCarly and for my friends who put up with me even though I am very aggressive and mean to them.

" I will do this for them." I whisper quietly as I recline my seat, lied down and drifted off to sleep.

The stewardess named Sarah woke me up and told me we were about to land, I went to the comfort room, changed my clothes, brushed my teeth and fixed my hair.

On the Airport, I looked for a guy in a tux with a cardboard that has Sam Puckett written on it. I found him sitting on a bench, eating a corndog.

"Hi, I'm Sam Puckett." I said

"I'm Carl. It's nice to meet you. I'm supposed to drop you off at Big Machine Records, right?" asked Carl

"Yeah and hurry up and finish your corndog, and let's hit the road!" I said excitedly. I really want to see the studio and record my first song.

"Okay, let's go!" Carl said, throwing the rest of the corndog he was eating away.

Now we are on my way to the studio that will make my dreams come true.


	2. Concert Time

A/N: Hey ! Sorry for the long delay. Our school gave us so many activities I didn't have any time to write or check my yahoo mail. Thanks to DannySamLover20 for reviewing on all my stories and for favoriting (is that even a word) this story. Thank you so much for the story alerts and everything. It's very nice to know some people is enjoying my stories.

Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, Seddie would still be together.

_A year and a half later…_

It's been a year and a half since I went here and everything's going great. I won 56 awards already, produced 5 singles and released 2 albums. I am on an airplane once again on my way to my past. I've been working on a tour with Taylor Swift, Brad Paisley, and Carrie Underwood and our next stop is Seattle since almost everybody bought my 1st and 2nd album there and I know some of those people are Spencer, Carly and Freddie and maybe even Gibby. Anyway I wrote a very special song with Taylor Swift and It's called _Back to December._ It's a song I wrote about leaving Freddie behind and this is my way of apologizing.

I thought about all the things that happened this year and every time I feel happy, I feel like there's still something missing. I win awards, earn millions of dollars, and I can eat everything I want. I have people serving me, I have a huge villa, my own resort, I have almost everything. Everyone says that I'm the luckiest girl in the world, but even though I have everything, I don't have any real friends. And I don't have the one I love by my side. I took my PearPod from my pocket and played Running Away by AM. This song means so much to me since it was the song that was playing when Freddie and I kissed for the first time and it describes me. _I keep running away, even from the good things._ That line describes me perfectly. I closed my eyes while listening to that song. The last words I heard before I fell asleep was "_I keep running away…" _then I was off to dreamland.

We are getting ready for the show and the last rest I got was my sleep on the plane last night and I only slept there for, like, 2 hours before we landed here. Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood is going to be the opening act and I will sing my first single which is 'Me With You' and after that Carrie and I are gonna sing 'Ever, Ever After'. After that Brad Paisley and I will sing 'Find Yourself' and then I'm going to sing 'Not that Far Away'. It's a song I wrote for my mom. Then I'm going to sing 'Generation Love' and Taylor Swift and I will sing her song 'Fifteen' and 'Fearless' and then we're gonna take a little break to drink water and rest our throats and I'm going to give away my Christmas album, since it's almost Christmas, to the crowd. My fans rule! After our little break, Taylor and I are going to sing 'Back To December' and there's gonna be a little surprise in the end. I looked at the VIP list to see who bought VIP tickets and I found their names. I have a little surprise for you-know-who.

" Okay, everybody, it's 8:59 we're going live in 10 seconds."

"Showtime!"

I saw the red curtains go up and I hear fans screaming like there's no tomorrow. I smiled widely as Mr. Paisley started singing his song 'Who Needs Pictures' with Carrie Underwood.

_There's an old Kodak camera in my dresser drawer  
>I ran across it just this afternoon<br>And I realized that I don't ever use it anymore  
>In fact last time I did I think it was with you<em>

_When we were down in Cozumel  
>We had the whole beach to ourselves<br>And it's crazy now to think  
>That it's all there on that film<br>And I could take it to the store  
>To be developed, but what for<br>I can still see everything just fine  
>And who needs pictures with a memory like mine<em>

_Standin' there I couldn't help but think about  
>Everything that might be on that roll<br>I think it even has another trip we took  
>I guess that must've been at least three years ago<em>

_When we were down in Baton Rouge  
>And there wasn't much to do<br>So we drove into New Orleans every afternoon  
>And I swear that you would think<br>That it was only yesterday  
>'Cause I can still see everything just fine<br>Who needs pictures with a memory like mine_

_Somewhere in my closet  
>There's a cardboard box just sittin' on a shelf<br>It's full of faded memories  
>And it's been there ever since the night you left<em>

_Oh, just forgotten photographs  
>To remind me of the past<br>Oh, but I can still see everything just fine  
>Who needs pictures with a memory like mine<br>Yeah, who needs pictures with a memory like mine_

'My turn' I thought as I ran to the stage and started singing 'Me With You'

_Some people are down and now,  
>Some people are lonely now,<br>Some people just need a vacation,_

_Some people can't fight a smile,  
>For some people it's been a while since,<br>They had an all night conversation_

_Since you walked into my life,  
>Everything's felt so right<em>

_The sun's been shining,  
>And I've been singing<br>This song in my head and it goes  
>Lalalalalalalala<br>Nothing but blue sky  
>When I stare into your eyes<br>I get tongue tied everytime  
>You smile<br>Some people don't know  
>What love can do<br>Well, they should see me with you_

_I remember how we used to be  
>I remember how I used to dream<br>So along you come along  
>To sweep me off of my feet<em>

_Some people say wishes don't come true,  
>Well I say some wishes do<em>

_The sun's been shining,  
>And I've been singing<em>

_This song in my head and it goes  
>Lalalalalalalala<br>Nothing but blue sky  
>When I stare into your eyes<br>I get tongue tied everytime  
>You smile<br>Some people don't know  
>What love can do<br>Well, they should see me with you_

_And when they look at us,  
>They can tell, we're in love,<br>Oh, it's so obvious_

_The sun's been shining,  
>And I've been singing<br>This song in my head and it goes  
>Lalalalalalalala<br>Nothing but blue sky  
>When I stare into your eyes<br>I get tongue tied everytime  
>You smile<br>Some people don't know  
>What love can do<br>Oh-Oh  
>Some people don't know<br>What love can do  
>Well, they should see me with you<br>Oh  
>Me with you<em>

I looked at Freddie and he looked at me. He was clapping so hard and screaming with Carly. Not a girly scream, but more like a supportive scream like 'whoo's and 'yeah's.

I winked and him and he smiled at me and winked back. I smiled and the next song started playing.

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
>Deep down inside we want to believe they still do<br>In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story  
>Let's just admit we all want to make it too<em>

_Ever ever after  
>If we just don't get it our own way<br>Ever ever after  
>It may only be a wish away<em>

_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
>Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe<br>Unafraid, unashamed  
>There is joy to be claimed in this world<br>You even might wind up being glad to be you_

_Ever ever after  
>Though the world will tell you it's not smart<em>

_Ever ever after  
>The world can be yours if you let your heart<br>Believe in ever after_

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
>Your head feels it's spinning<br>Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
>Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through<em>

_To ever ever after  
>Forever could even start today<br>Ever ever after  
>Maybe it's just one wish away<br>Your ever ever after_

_(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)_

_Oh, for ever ever after_

"We're going to take it slow for this next song if that's alright?" I asked the crowd as Brad Paisley's song 'Find Yourself' started playing.

I got another round of applause and cheers as Brad and I started singing.

_When you find yourself  
>In some far off place<br>And it causes you  
>To rethink some things<em>

_You start to sense  
>That slowly you're becoming someone else<br>And then you find yourself  
>When you make new friends<br>In a brand new town  
>And you start to think<br>About settlin' down_

_The things that would have been lost on you  
>Are now clear as a bell<br>And you find yourself  
>That's when you find yourself<em>

_When you go through life  
>So sure of where you're headin'<br>And you wind up lost  
>And it's the best thing that could have happened<br>'Cause sometimes when you lose your way  
>It's really just as well<br>Because you find yourself  
>Yeah, that's when you find yourself<em>

_When you meet the one  
>That you've been waitin' for<br>And she's everything  
>That you wanted and more<br>And you look at her and you finally start  
>To live for someone else<br>And then you find yourself  
>That's when you find yourself<em>

_We go through life  
>So sure of where we're headin'<br>And then we wind up lost  
>And it's the best thing that could have happened<br>'Cause sometimes when you lose your way  
>It's really just as well<br>Because you find yourself  
>Yeah, that's when you find yourself<em>

"This next song is a very special song." I started, while playing 'Not That Far Away' on my guitar, " I wrote this for my mom, who died before I went to LA. Some of you know me," I looked at Carly and Freddie and Spencer," and I know you know she's not that great of a mother, but I just want you to know that she tried to be a better mom and I know she loved me. She used to come to my room at night when she thinks I'm fast asleep and whisper things I don't know she's capable of saying." Tears started pouring down my face, " I just want you to know, Mom, that I love you too" I smiled and started singing.

_They're playin' guitars with stars their eyes on Broadway  
>They're just paying their dues and waitin' for news on a big break<br>I wish you were here  
>Cuz sometimes I get lonely<br>Guess I'm not the only new girl in town_

_Momma I promise I'll be alright  
>I'll call to say I love you every night<br>I'm just tryin' to write the story my life  
>You know all about this dream I gotta chase<br>I get a little closer everyday  
>California is not that far away<br>I'm not that far away_

_There's so many new faces and beautiful places in this town  
>I'm learnin' the ropes on this crazy road I'm goin' down<br>I'm makin' my way  
>No one said that it'd be easy<br>Trust me believe me  
>I'm where I belong<em>

_Momma I promise I'll be alright  
>I'll call to say I love you every night<br>I'm just tryin' to write the story my life  
>You know all about this dream I gotta chase<br>I get a little closer everyday  
>California is not that far away<br>I'm not that far away_

_We're miles apart  
>But you're in my heart<br>I keep you with me everywhere I go_

_Momma I promise I'll be alright  
>I'll call to say I love you every night<br>I'm just tryin' to write the story my life  
>You know all about this dream I gotta chase<br>I get a little closer everyday  
>California is not that far away<br>I'm not that far away_

_I'm not that far away  
>I'm not that far away<em>

I smiled and whispered "I Love You, Mom, Always." As the next song started playing.

_I found a picture of my mother in her bell-bottom jeans  
>Flowers in her hair and two fingers up for peace<br>In that Polaroid she smiles, a grown up baby boomer  
>Maybe momma walked down the wild side, walking on the moon<br>And what will they say about us?_

_I've heard stories about my grandpa, child of the great depression  
>How growing up broke creates a deep and dark impression<br>He sits in a rocker down at the Veterans' home  
>Even when I go to visit, he's still rocking all alone<br>And what will they say about us?_

_They'll call us generation lost or generation greed  
>Or the connected generation to a plasma screen<br>Or a generation why, enough is not enough  
>Or maybe they'll call us generation love, generation love<em>

_We are children of divorce and victims of dysfunction  
>We spell check of course and GPS the proper junction<br>We've gotten pretty good at shifting all the blame  
>But I think I hear an old song calling my new name<em>

_Generation love, not generation lost or generation greed  
>Or the connected generation to a plasma screen<br>Or a generation why, enough is not enough  
>Or maybe they'll call us generation love<br>Oh, generation love_

_When they open up our time capsule a hundred years from now  
>Maybe they will look inside and see we figured out<br>How to live with less and give ourselves away_

_Just maybe they'll call us, just maybe they'll call us  
>Generation love, yeah yeah yeah<br>We are a brand new generation of love  
>We are a brand new generation of love, oh<em>

"I made a friend in LA" I started saying "she sings country songs, like I do, she has blonde curly locks, like mine, and we have much in common. Give it up for Taylor Swift.!" I shouted as the crowd started clapping and cheering. Then Taylor's song started playing as we sang together.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
>It's the morning of your very first day<br>You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
>Try and stay out of everybody's way<br>It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
>For the next four years in this town<br>Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
>"You know I haven't seen you around, before"<em>

_'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>And when you're fifteen  
>Feeling like there nothing to figure out<br>Well count to ten, take it in  
>This is life before you know who you're gonna be<br>Fifteen_

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
>And soon enough you're best friends<br>Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
>We'll be out of here as soon as we can<br>And then you're on your very first date and hes got a car  
>And you're feeling like flying<br>And you're mommas waiting up and you think hes the one  
>And you're dancing round your room when the night ends<br>When the night ends_

_'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
>Makes your head spin round but<br>In your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy of the football team  
>But I didn't know it at fifteen<em>

_When all you wanted was to be wanted  
>Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now<br>Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
>But I realized some bigger dreams of mine<em>

_And Carly gave everything she had to a boy  
>Who changed his mind and we both cried<em>

_'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
>Ive found that time can heal most anything<br>And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
>I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen<em>

_La la la la la .. la la la la la .. La la la la la_

_Your very first day  
>Take a deep breath girl<br>Take a deep breath as you walk through those doors._

I changed 'Abigail' to Carly cause I don't know Abigail so…

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
>The street looks when it's just rained<br>There's a glow off the pavement  
>you walk me to the car<br>And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
>In the middle of the parking lot<br>Yeah  
>Oh yeah<em>

_We're drivin' down the road  
>I wonder if you know<br>I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
>But you're just so cool<br>Run your hands through your hair  
>Absent mindedly makin' me want you<em>

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me head first<br>Fearless  
>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress<br>Fearless_

_So baby drive slow  
>'til we run out of road in this one horse town<br>I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
>You put your eyes on me<br>In this moment now capture it, remember it_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me head first<br>Fearless  
>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress<br>Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
>My hands shake<br>I'm not usually this way but  
>You pull me in and I'm a little more brave<br>It's the first kiss,  
>It's flawless,<br>Really something,  
>It's fearless.<em>

_Oh yeah  
>Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this<br>You take my hand and drag me head first  
>Fearless<br>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
>Fearless<em>

_Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me head first<br>Fearless  
>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress<br>Fearless_

_Oh-oh  
>Oh yeah<em>

"We're gonna take a little break." I said as the staff started handing out the Christmas album.

(After their break)

"This is a song Taylor and I wrote." I said, looking at Freddie. "It's about leaving the one you love because you were scared and too selfish to realize you left the one you love, heartbroken and sad. I hope you'll forgive me, Freddie. I was stupid and selfish and I really do love you." I smiled and started singing.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
>How's life? Tell me how's your family.<br>I haven't seen them in a while.  
>You've been good, busier than ever,<br>We small talk, work and the weather,  
>Your guard is up and I know why.<br>Because the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind.<br>You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"<br>And I go back to December all the time.  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<br>I go back to December all the time._

_These days I haven't been sleeping,  
>Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.<br>When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
>And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,<br>I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
>Realized that I loved you in the fall.<em>

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
>You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".<em>

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."<br>And I go back to December all the time.  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time._

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,  
>So good to me, so right<br>And how you held me in your arms that September night -  
>The first time you ever saw me cry.<em>

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
>Probably mindless dreaming,<br>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
>So if the chain is on your door I understand.<em>

_But this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."<br>And I go back to December...  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<br>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time.  
>All the time.<em>

I smiled at Freddie. I was looking at him the whole time I was singing this song. I really do love him.

"Okay, we're done." I heard the producer guy whisper. I ran over there and told them about my little surprise. They agreed and said okay.

"Okay this one last song is my favorite. It describes me perfectly well and I need to ask Freddie Benson to come up here and sing this song with me." The crowd started clapping as Freddie grabbed a mic and joined me. The song "Running Away" by AM started playing. Freddie smiled. I smiled back and started singing.

_Did I tell you I knew your name  
>But it seems that I've lost it<br>Did I tell you it's my own game  
>This is not your problem<em>

_I don't know if I'm gonna change  
>Wasting time and another day<br>I keep running away  
>Even from the good things<em>

_Did I tell you it's not that bad  
>Sitting over here dreaming<br>Did I tell you I'm right on track  
>This time I mean it<em>

_I don't know if I'm gonna change  
>Wasting time and another day<em>

_I keep running away  
>Even from the good things<br>_

After the song, Freddie and I kissed and the crown started cheering and we all lived happily ever after…

The End

Hope you like it and please review. It would mean so much to me if you review and tell me what you think.

Have a nice day !


End file.
